kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
American Tour Arc
The American Tour Arc (アメリカ遠征編, Amerika Ensei-hen) was the fourth story arc in Kinnikuman. Many changes were made to it in the anime version, the most notable being the exclusion of the American Tag Tournament. *'Manga Chapters:' 52-79 *'Anime Episodes:' 19-26 About After becoming Chojin Olympic Champion, Kinnikuman is sent on a 'World Tour', as part of his duties as Champion. While the rest of the Chojin go their separate ways, Kinnikuman makes a very ''brief stop at Planet Kinniku. It is there he learns that if he deviates from his schedule, he will lose his title. New Characters *Jesse Maivia *Prince Kamehame *Dorlo Flears *Chavo Kuerrori *Sheik Seijin *Skull Bozu *Devil Magician *Edith Harrison *Beauty Rhodes *Jean Steamboard *God Von Erich *Black Shadow *Dynamite Piper Story Hawaii Landing in Hawaii, Kinnikuman is told that his opponent for the Hawaiian Championship Belt is Jesse Maivia. But before that, he has to fight Jesse's servant, Prince Kamehame from Planet Coconuts. Kamehame used to be the Hawaiian Championship, winning 999 times. Seeing how old Kamehame is, Kinnikuman accepts. Despite Kinnikuman's confidence, Kamehame traps him in pin within seven seconds. After the match, following several failed attempts to challenge Jesse directly, Kamehame offers to teach Kinnikuman his 48 Finishing Techniques. With new strength and new confidence from the training, Kinnikuman challenges Jesse in a no-ropes death-match. Kinnikuman finds that every move he tries, including the Mexican Clutch used to defeat Robin Mask, can be reversed by Jesse, the Master of the Move Reversion. In despair, Kinnikuman loses faith and asks Jesse to finish him. When Jesse hesitates, Kin taunts him, wondering aloud if all Jesse can do is reverse someone else's moves, having no attack power of his own. In rage, Jesse attacks Kinnikuman, but soon has his move turned on him. Kinnikuman finishes Jesse with ''Fu Rin Kazaan, one of the 48 Finishing Moves, winning the match. Following the match, Kinnikuman gives the Hawaiian Belt to Kamehame. However, he also gives the prize money for the match as well, meaning he and Meat now have to swim to North America, having no way of paying for their flight... Chojin League Dispute In America, Kinnikuman learns from the World Supermen Association head, Dorlo Phlears, that during the Chojin Olympics, the World Supermen Council and the World Supermen Federation have taken control of the eastern and western halves of the American Chojin world. To retake America for the WSA, Kinnikuman is disguised with shoe polish and a cowboy outfit as the 'Channelman' and attacks the district champions of the WSC, starting with the WSC champion, Beauty Rhodes. In the fight against Beauty Rhodes, Channelman throws some sawdust into Rhodes' eyes, Channelman knees the WSC champion and throws him into the corner. Against Bulldozer, Chanelman easily beats the scarred the Chojin with one of the 48 Finishing Moves. As Chanelman continues to defeat the WSC Chojin, the Council claim that it's the work of the Federation. At the WSF's headquarters in Las Vegas, Chanelman watches as the WSC and WSF begin to fight. However, the confrontation was just a ruse to draw Chanelman out, and accuse him of being Kinnikuman. Kin quickly makes up a story about being from Africa and wanting to join the WSF. Skull Bozu, the WSF champion, apparently believes this and invites 'Chanelman' into the Federation. Furious at this betrayal, the WSC head Edith Harrison orders Rhodes to attack. In a fight against Beauty Rhodes, Skull Bozu easily rips off Rhodes' face, forcing the WSC to retreat. After Chanelman is given a room, Skull confides in Alien Sheik, the WSF head, that it really ''is ''Kinnikuman, and knows just how to make him confess... At the Lumber Jack Show, Federation-sponsored death-matches between Chojin. There, Chanelman is horrified to see that the next features the former Chojin Olympics Champion: Robin Mask. Robin Mask fights the Dynamite Piper. The match starts off in Piper's favour. Piper taunts Robin, saying he's gone soft, sarcastically wondering why he lost to 'that pathetic Chojin' Kinnikuman, take his title. Enraged, Robin puts Piper in his trademark Tower Bridge. Not wanting to lose the same way he did with Kinnikuman, Robin breaks Piper in half. Kinnikuman is horrified at this, but his sweat has caused his make-up to dissolve, ruining his Chanelman disguise. Robin, seeing his old rival, quickly challenges Kinnikuman to a rematch for his title. The match is to take place in a ring above the Grand Canyon viewed by spectators in flying cruise ship, but the WSF have hired Kinkotsuman and Iwao to help out... Kinnikuman then fights against Robin Mask. Robin starts off with a flying kick, and then a series of punches, forcing Kinnikuman into the ropes. One rope breaks, and Kin escapes by telling Robin that his wife Alisa Mackintosh is in the stands. This doesn't work for long, and soon Robin is punching away again. However, he misses and almost falls out off the ring, grabbing a rope for salvation. Kindhearted as he is, Kinnikuman can't let Robin fall like that, and helps him up. However, Robin isn't moved, and puts Kin into the Tower Bridge. Kinnikuman manages to escape by inverting his position, putting his chest on the Robin's shoulders, and soon the two are brawling again. Annoyed at this, Skull Bozu orders Iwao to crash a plane into the ring, apparently killing both Chojin. Robin is declared the winner by the WSF judges, but since he is dead, Skull Bozu takes the title by default. But as it turns out, Kinnikuman and Robin are alive, but Robin is trapped under the plane, having knocked Kin out of the way in time. It is then that Robin reveals what happened after the Chojin Olympics. He and Alisa moved to Africa where Robin became an animal ranger. However, hearing of Kinnikuman's fights in Hawaii, he decided to rejoin the Chojin world and left Alisa, and soon he ended up with WSF. Fed up, the WSF trigger a bomb under the ring, collapsing it. Kin is saved by Meat, but Robin Mask falls into the Grand Canyon to his doom. Furious, Kinnikuman and Meat chase after the WSF, who have been confronted by the WSC. A mad brawl between all sides ensues, until a powerful presence breaks up the fighting. It's God Von Elric, founder of the American Chojin world. To settle the dispute in the Chojin League, Elric proposes a tag tournament between the groups, winner takes control of all three. Kinkotsuman and Iwao decide to enter as an independent group, wanting to take control of America for the Kaiju. And soon, all four teams are formed; Kinkotsuman builds for Iwao's partner the artificial Chojin Black Shadow, who has the strength of Beauty Rhodes, the technique of Robin Mask, the brutality of Ramenman, and Kinkotsuman's brains rolled into one. Iwao is notably uneasy about the last part. the two of them form the Rugged Bros. For the WSC, John Steamboat from France joins Beauty Rhodes, forming the Emperors. The WSF combine Skull Bozu and the Devil Magician to form the most Evil Combination in the Universe, and Kinnikuman gets Terryman, who now has an artificial leg from being shot by Kinkotsuman, forming The Machineguns. American Tag Tournament The rules of the tournament are that - unlike most tournaments - the American Tag Tournament matches will be held round-robin style, with a time of 60 minutes per match. Winning teams will win 2 points, both teams get 1 point in a tie, and losing teams get no points. The team with the most points at the end of the tournament win. The Machineguns fight The Emperors, who start out fighting dirty, angering Kinnikuman. Terryman decides to be the advance guard, but throughout the match, Kinnikuman's inexperience with tag matches continue to disrupt the teamwork of the Machineguns, while the Emperors keep using tag moves on each of the Machineguns. God Von Elric tells Kinnikuman that tag matches aren't two individual matches, and Terryman points out that the two of them have always worked together before in the past. Rejuvenated, the Machineguns begin their assault on the Emperors, fighting until over 50 minutes have passed. As the clock counts down the final 10 minutes, Kinnikuman calls out for Terryman to finish the match with his trademark move, Calf Branding. A bit uneasy on how it will affect his artificial leg, Terryman stalls, but it isn't until the crowd begins to call for it that he starts the move. But before he can complete it, time runs out, ending the match in a tie between the Machineguns and the Emperors. Most Evil Combo in the Universe are against Rugged Brothers. Devil Magician throws Iwao out of the ring, and he and Skull Bozu rip off Black Shadow's arms. The Most Evil Combo then put Black Shadow in two Figure 4 Leglocks, Skull Bozu at the legs and Devil Magician at the shoulders, hanging onto the ropes for extra pressure. Black Shadow is torn to pieces, winning the match for the Most Evil Combo In The Universe. The Machineguns vs. Kaiju Master/Student Combo - With Black Shadow destroyed, Kinkotsuman joins Iwao in this match, and the kaiju start off by dropping the ceiling lights on the Machineguns, though the heroes manage to survive. Terryman, still holding a grudge for Kinkotsuman shooting his leg during the 20th Chojin Olympics, almost goes berserk, but is knocked out by Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman then hits the Master/Student Combo with a Double Western Lariat, successfully pining the Kaiju down and winning the match. Most Evil Combo in the Universe vs. The Emperors - At first the match starts in the Emperors' favour, but it doesn't last. Devil Magician smashes a bottle of gasoline on Rhodes, and Skull Bozu sets him on fire. Steamboat tries to intervene, but is stabbed by a thrown knife from Devil Magician. The Most Evil Combo continue to beat on the Emperors, despite Edith Harrison's announcing a forfeit. Terryman tries to stop this, but in his rush his artificial leg comes off. The Most Evil Combo soon include him in the torture, and Meat who jumps in as well. When Kinnikuman comes back from his goofing off, he finds a ring stained with the blood from his friends and the Emperors... Madison Square, where the final match is to take place, The Machineguns are worried about their chances of winning, Terryman especially, now that his artificial leg has been revealed. They almost forfeit, until they are greeted in their changing room by Robby, a little boy in a wheel chair. Robby can walk again if he used an artificial leg, but was afraid to do so until watching Terryman. Renewed by Robby's faith, the Machineguns go to face the Most Evil Combo, where they find that the match will be referee'd by a familiar face...Ramenman! The Machineguns vs. Most Evil Combo in the Universe - Devil Magician begins by hitting the Machineguns with a flurry of his sharp-edged cards, until he is stopped and subsequently stripped of his weapons by Ramenman. Skull Bozu traps Terryman's head in the ropes and attacks Kinnikuman, using his Hedgehog Move to grow spikes all over his body. But as Terryman points out, his head is left bare, giving Kinnikuman a place to grab Skull Bozu and pluck him of his spikes. Devil Magician goes in to help, but Terryman escapes the ropes and stops him. The match continues in the Machineguns' favour, with them using moves belonging to their former rivals from the Chojin Olympics; Kinnikuman uses Ramenman's Camel Clutch and Robin Mask's Tower Bridge on Skull Bozu, while Terryman hits Devil Magician with Skyman's Flying Tornado. Kinkotsuman and Iwao, angry at the Machineguns, decide to team up with the WSF to defeat them, and steal Terryman's artificial leg. While the Most Evil Combo beat on the Machineguns, Robby moves in knocks Kinkotsuman over to get the leg back. However, Kinkotsuman refuses to give it up and beats on the boy mercilessly, until he is stopped by the Emperors and Edith Harrison, having just recovered from their earlier match. The WSC give Terryman his leg back, allowing him to counterattack. Terryman finishes Skull Bozu with the Calf Branding, ending the match in the favour of the Machineguns. With the victory of the Machineguns, the American chojin world is unified into the New World Supermen Association. And with that, Kinnikuman's American Tour ends... Gallery 9e991a11.jpg|Kinnikuman after the really quick match against kamehame References Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs